


Quick, I think the baby’s coming!

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Elorcan Drabbles - Modern AU [16]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: quick i think the baby’s coming for elorcan please x
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Elorcan - Relationship
Series: Elorcan Drabbles - Modern AU [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485092
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Quick, I think the baby’s coming!

Lorcan was lying on the bed, watching some random video he’d come across on his phone. He could hear Elide rummaging around the house. She was in a nesting mood so, and when she was in a nesting mood it was better that Lorcan stay out of her way. She just got frustrated at him and told him to leave her alone anyway. 

Elide groaned from somewhere and Lorcan dropped his phone onto his chest, listening to see if she called for him. She didn’t, and he heard nothing else. But then he heard rushing feet coming towards the bedroom. Elide appeared a hand on her stomach.

“Quick, I think the baby is coming!”

Lorcan bolted upright, his phone flying. His brain was running in a panic. There were things he hadn’t done. He didn’t have a bag packed for himself, the car seat wasn’t in the car, the bassinet still in its box. He opened his drawers and blindly grabbed clothes. Maybe he could just chuck the car seat and install it at the hospital. He should grab Elide’s hospital bag for her, get her to car.

Lorcan whirled but Elide was just standing there in the doorway, crossed arms resting on her bump, one eyebrow raised at him. 

“I… What?” Lorcan stammered at Elide’s calm demeanour. “The baby?”

“Oh, the baby is fine,” Elide said so calmly. “Quite content where they are.”

Lorcan’s brows furrowed in confusion. “Then why?”

Elide pointedly looked at the clothes in his hands.

_Oh._

“And then there’s the car seat, and the bassinet,” Elide listed off. “I stubbed my toe on the box just now.”

“You could have just asked me, Elide,” Lorcan muttered, but he knew she had him.

“I have. Over and over. There’s only so much I can do. So I thought a practice drill might get you moving,” Elide said casually.

Lorcan walked over to his wife and kissed her on the forehead. “I’ll get right onto to those things, dear.”

Elide let him pass and just before he got beyond her reach she smacked him on the ass.

“You better.”


End file.
